


Reveille

by Cinnamonius, DieAhnung



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A Journey, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Catharsis, Drugs, Established Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Sex, reflections, resolutions, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamonius/pseuds/Cinnamonius, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAhnung/pseuds/DieAhnung
Summary: — Ты стал духом?— Мой дорогой Тор, — произносит Локи, не выпуская его лицо из ладоней и глядя на него с восторгом. — Твоя недогадливость как всегда очаровательна, — он качает головой. — Боюсь, что нет, братец. Это всё в твоём воображении.





	Reveille

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reveille](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586063) by [Ark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ark/pseuds/Ark). 

> Происхождение и этимология слова reveille согласно словарю Мэрриам-Вебстер.  
Производное от французского réveillez: повелительное наклонение множественного числа слова réveiller — пробуждать, разбудить.  
Также в разговорной латыни есть слово exvigilare, где ex — вследствие, по причине, vigilare — быть настороже, бодрствовать.
> 
> Бета — чудесная navia_tedeska. Спасибо тебе, дорогая, что вычитывала, мотивировала и горела вместе с нами! <3

— Вернись, — говорит Тор.

Он постоянно повторяет эти слова: в предрассветные часы, долгими вечерами и невозможно длинными ночами.

Он произносит их во сне. В хороших снах улыбающийся Локи лежит в его объятиях. Его молодое лицо ещё не несёт на себе печати борьбы.

— Вернись, — говорит Тор и чувствует, как брат улыбается в поцелуй.

В плохих снах Локи лежит неподвижно и смотрит вперёд невидящим взглядом.

— Вернись, — говорит ему Тор и чувствует дорожки слёз на щеках брата.

Локи лежит неподвижно всё время, пока Тор продолжает просить. Пробуждаясь в своей комнате полупустой базы Мстителей, Тор пытается договориться с пустотой.

— Брат, услышь меня, — так чаще всего начинается его день. — Шутка затянулась. Но я тебя прощаю. Я прощаю тебя, Локи. Тебе больше нет нужды скрываться.

А по вечерам, уставившись в тарелку, еда на которой, кажется, стала бесцветной, Тор говорит: «Прости меня. Прости, что я сомневался в тебе. Я не заслужил твоё прощение. Но ты увидишь, я сделаю всё, что в моих силах».

Ночами он повторяет как молитву: «Я расправил тебе постель, как всегда. Ложись под одеяло, Локи, всё в порядке».

Серые дни молча сменяют друг друга, и слова застревают в горле. Тору становится всё труднее произносить их вслух.

Со временем остаётся только «Вернись». И то, он не уверен, говорит ли вслух, или это лишь эхо слов, звучащих в его голове.

Тору, как и всем остальным, сейчас не до отдыха. Его выносливость позволяет пренебречь сном. Проходят дни и даже недели, а он так и не смыкает глаз. В какой-то момент теряются краски и резкость окружающего мира. Теряется ощущение связи с собственным телом.

Иные недели он проводит во сне. Измотанный организм позволяет ему погрузиться в блаженный и непрерывный покой. Чем дольше он бодрствует, тем дольше будет спать — эту простую формулу он вывел в ходе экспериментов.

На самой границе между сном и бодрствованием он может снова увидеть Локи. И если научиться управлять этим туманным пространством, то есть вероятность превратить любой сон в хороший, чтобы ни секунды не было потрачено зря.

Какое-то время это работает: сны являются частью принадлежащей Тору магии. Эта сила исходит изнутри, также как и способность управлять молниями, так что после нескольких попыток он добивается определённых успехов.

В этих снах в его постели появляется юный Локи, грациозный и лукавый, смотрит широко раскрытыми глазами и с бесконечной нежностью отзывается, когда Тор занимается с ним любовью. Как было всегда. Иногда Локи старше, с болезненными тенями под глазами, он кажется мудрым, жёстким и гораздо более хрупкими. Тор должен быть нежен с ним, как никогда не был.

Тор боготворит красоту его бедер, восхваляет линию шеи и шепчет в ухо цвета слоновой кости, как сильно любит и хочет, чтобы тот вернулся. Локи не возвращается, и Тор старается проводить во сне как можно больше времени.

Однажды Тор приходит в себя в незнакомой постели с пересохшим горлом и болью в теле, словно он потерял сознание во время битвы, которую не может вспомнить.

После пробуждения глаза застилает ярость, потому что в этом сне Локи оседлал его, наклоняясь так, чтобы Тор мог схватить тёмные шелковистые волосы. Теперь же Тор находится в пустой белой комнате. И над ним склоняется уже не брат, а Беннер, сделавший инъекцию ему в руку.

Если бы это был кто-то другой, Тор отшвырнул бы его в стену. Вместо этого он только злобно произносит: 

— Что ты сделал?

— Эй, приятель, — говорит Брюс, отходя на более безопасное расстояние, продолжая держать в руке шприц. — Рад снова видеть тебя.

— Я требую объяснений, зачем ты меня разбудил.

По венам бежит какой-то жуткий коктейль, который заставляет его сердце биться быстрее, вынуждая открыть глаза. Теперь ему не видать сна. А ведь ему так нужно это забвение. Для склонившегося над ним Локи рука Тора так и останется в его волосах.

Брюс кладет шприц в футляр и подносит стакан воды. Совсем недавно инстинкт Тора приказал бы в ярости выбить стакан из рук. Но теперь он берет воду и пьет, чтобы как можно быстрее получить объяснения.

— Ты, э-э, — начинает говорить Брюс и поправляет очки на носу. — Тор, мы _не могли_ разбудить тебя. Никак. _Несколько дней_. Я даже попросил Кэпа дать тебе пощечину, но ничего не работало. Если вдруг тебе покажется, что ты получил по лицу, то извини, это была наша работа.

Тор молча моргает.

— Сколько я спал?

— Приблизительно девяносто шесть часов, — Брюс складывает руки на груди. Его лицо не выражает никаких эмоций. Он так тщательно скрывает осуждение, что Тор отводит взгляд. — Мы всей командой пытались разбудить тебя. Нат и Роуди летали в Ваканду, чтобы попросить у Окойе иглу из вибраниума, которой мы могли бы сделать укол. Твоя кожа — это что-то нереальное. Мы сломали огромное количество шприцев. Мы с Ракетой провели часы в лаборатории, чтобы создать средство, которое смогло бы вернуть тебя. Этот комок шерсти знает о наркотиках даже больше, чем я, или чем можно найти в личных архивах Тони. А это о многом говорит.

— Базара нет, — Ракета запрыгивает на край кровати. Судя по всему, он сидел где-то рядом, стараясь не попадаться на глаза. Ракета тыкает пальцем в ногу Тора. — Этот «комок шерсти» только что спас тебе жизнь, дружище. В обмен на это мы можем обсудить вопрос совместного владения Гром-секирой. Может быть, заключим договор с разделением по времени? Ты будешь ей пользоваться весной и летом, а я…

Тор улыбается, несмотря на обстоятельства.

— Спасибо за помощь, Кролик.

— Ага, — напускная храбрость Ракеты исчезает, и он выглядит гораздо серьёзнее, чем можно ожидать от енота. — Не стоит благодарности.

— А я, — раздаётся голос Стива у них из-за спин, — сидел здесь и неплохо исполнял обязанности сиделки. Раз пациент остался жив.

Тор поворачивает голову и видит Капитана, сидящего в кресле в дальнем углу комнаты. Он выглядит так, будто находится здесь уже давно.

— Так и есть, — тепло говорит Брюс Стиву. Затем повторяет ещё раз, нарушая внезапную тишину, чему Тор очень рад. — Так и есть.

— У меня было много шансов понаблюдать за тем, как это делается, — отмечает Стив. — Раньше мне частенько приходилось пользоваться услугами сиделок, — он прочищает горло. — Не могли бы вы дать мне минутку поговорить с Тором?

— Конечно, — Ракета с облегчением спрыгивает с кровати. — Эй, док, что скажешь, если мы приготовим ещё парочку забористых штук в лаборатории? Мы могли бы организовать небольшой бизнес.

Брюс закатывает глаза в притворном раздражении, сжимает плечо Тора и выходит из комнаты вслед за Ракетой. Стив поднимается из кресла, подходит к кровати и внимательно смотрит на Тора.

— В этом не было необходимости, Капитан, — первым нарушает тишину Тор, стараясь опередить нравоучения. — Я ценю беспокойство, но моя жизнь не была в опасности.

— Возможно, — Стив выглядит измученным, словно он так же, как и Тор, ведёт постоянную войну со сном. — Нам показалось, что некоторое время ты находился словно в забытьи. А это нехорошо.

Прежняя высокомерная гордость, которая всё ещё живёт внутри, на мгновение вспыхивает. Он — Царь («_Царь пустого места_, исправляет шепот в голове, _Царь золы и пепла_»), и никто не будет с ним говорить с пренебрежением.

— Всё, что со мной происходит, касается только меня, — наконец отвечает Тор.

— Видишь ли, Тор, — продолжает Стив. — Это уже не так. Ты теперь с нами. И ты нужен нам.

Тор смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Капитан второй человек, который не дрогнул от его взора. Первым был Локи. Тор стискивает зубы. И кивает.

— Ты наш самый лучший шанс победить Таноса… и исправить всё, что произошло, — говорит Стив, хотя за долгие месяцы поиска они так ничего и не смогли придумать. Когда Стив говорит о возможности изменения реальности, Тор слышит в его голосе знакомую боль. — Что, если бы на нас напали, пока тебя не было? Я не могу больше такого допустить.

Поскольку он не в силах обещать того, о чём его просит Стив, просто не в силах, Тор снова молча кивает.

Стив смотрит в ответ, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова.

— Послушай, я понимаю. Правда, — наконец говорит он.

Тор видит в каждом движении Стива отражение его собственной огромной и непостижимой потери. Тор всё понимает. Но, даже несмотря на то, что Стив Роджерс — хороший человек, который испытал больше, чем большинство смертных могло бы вынести, даже он не в силах осознать масштаб испытываемого Тором горя.

Стив потерял свою эпоху, но не весь мир. Он потерял человека, который был ему дорог десятилетия, но не того, которого любил тысячи лет, проросшего в его кровь и плоть и возродившегося для Тора на руинах их дома.

— Не понимаешь, — мягко опровергает Тор, стараясь, чтобы это не прозвучало грубо.

Стив приподнимает бровь.

— Давай сравним? Человек, которого ты любишь больше всех на свете, пропадает, становится монстром, но ты знаешь, что всё не так, как кажется. И когда ты думаешь, что вопреки всему вы могли бы получить второй шанс…

— Ты всё равно не понимаешь, — перебивает его Тор, закрывая глаза и открывая их с большим трудом. — Мы вернём твоего друга и всех остальных, когда сможем исправить всё, что случилось из-за перчатки. Или умрём в попытке это сделать, но тогда это просто будет не важно. Но я больше никогда не увижу Локи. Он… — каждое слово даётся ему с большим трудом, словно в язык впиваются острые шипы: — Он не вернётся.

Пустой взгляд Стива напоминает ему, как Локи смотрел на Мидгард, потерянный для них обоих. Стив переступает с ноги на ногу. Это прием из бокса, возможность потянуть время и найти уязвимость в защите противника.

— Разве твой народ не верит, что после смерти вы воссоединитесь со своими близкими? — на мгновение Тор видит не закалённого в боях капитана, а полного надежды юношу, которым Стив был до трансформации. «Как же он молод», — думает Тор. Он никогда не чувствовал тяжести прожитых тысяч лет.

— Локи был уверен, что не попадёт в Валгаллу, — говорит Тор. Внезапно он чувствует, как губы расползаются в улыбке, хотя это последнее, что в данный момент могло бы случиться. Он ничего не может с собой поделать — и улыбается. — Если бы ему дали выбор, где провести загробную жизнь, я думаю, он бы избегал Золотого зала, лишь бы доказать свою правоту.

— Ты видишь его во снах, вот в чём дело, — произносит Стив, снова посмотрев ему в глаза. И прежде, чем Тор может подтвердить или опровергнуть это, Стив продолжает говорить: — Остальным мы можем сказать всё, что посчитаешь нужным. Может быть, асгардцы впадают в спячку, я не знаю.

Тор бы отдал всё за возможность уйти в Сон Одина, и гори оно огнем…

— Только я, доктор Беннер и Ракета были с тобой всё время, — продолжает Стив. — Иногда ты, эм, говорил во сне.

Тор кивает.

— Я не стыжусь того, что я сделал. Но мне жаль, если я вызвал неудобства своим поступком. Ты можешь говорить другим всё, что хочешь, но я не собираюсь скрывать правду.

— Понимаю, — соглашается Стив. Он сглатывает и тщательно старается сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица. — Итак, вы с Локи, вы двое действительно…

Тор щадит его. Смертные, а особенно американцы, удивительно сдержанно относятся к природе и выражению любви.

— Да, — просто говорит Тор. — Намного больше столетий, чем существует твоя страна, Капитан.

— Это… — на лице Стива сострадание сменяется печалью. Он отводит взгляд, смотрит вниз на свои загрубевшие руки: — Это очень долгий срок.

— Это было похоже на испытание, — кивает Тор. — А ещё на источник моего самого большого счастья. Любовь становится слаще, когда проносишь её через горькие времена, не так ли?

— Похоже на то, — говорит Стив после небольшой паузы. Он замолкает на некоторое время. После этого произносит снова, словно пытаясь придать Тору уверенности: — Мне иногда снится Баки. Не так часто, как хотелось бы.

— А если бы у тебя была возможность сделать так, чтобы ты видел его каждую ночь? И ты мог бы обнять его, — спрашивает Тор со всей мягкостью, на которую только способен, видя, что Стив почти в состоянии его понять. — Стоит только закрыть глаза. Что бы ты сделал?

На лице Стива отображается борьба долга с истинными чувствами. Тор замечает, каким уставшим он выглядит. Такой молодой, но уже настолько изнурённый. Наконец, Стив нарушает тишину:

— Я бы снова ушёл под воду на семьдесят лет. С радостью.

— Вот именно, — вздыхает Тор.

— Но это не может повториться, — долг снова берёт верх. Капитан расправляет плечи: — Я надеюсь, что мы поняли друг друга?

— Я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы команда не подвергалась опасности из-за моего отсутствия, — отвечает Тор. — Даю тебе слово.

Это всё, что он может пообещать в данный момент, и он не знает, сможет ли сдержать своё слово. Он не может быть уверен ни в чём, что связано с Локи. Локи давно поглотил все его обещания.

Они смотрят друг на друга: два убитых горем мужчины. Два командира, которым намного комфортнее находиться на поле боя. Но они оба не желают отрицать любовь в их сердцах. Потому что именно эта любовь делает их лучше, ведь войны служат смерти. А любовь позволяет возродиться на полях сражений. Они видят это в глазах друг друга. И не отводят взгляд.

Стив наконец кивает.

— Хорошо, — говорит он.

Тор тоже кивает.

— Я рад, что поговорил с тобой, Кэп… Стив.

Он медлит некоторое время. Он не должен спрашивать, раз Стив теперь в курсе, кем Локи для него был…

— Признаюсь, мне любопытно. Что я говорил?

— Некоторые вещи, хм-м-м, лучше не повторять, — отвечает Стив, вспыхнув. Тор может только представить звуки истинного удовольствия, которые он издавал, снова и снова погружаясь в тело Локи во сне. — Кое-что я не смог разобрать. Было очень много Локи. Но чаще всего ты говорил «Я люблю тебя» и «Вернись», — Стив опускает глаза, словно ему тяжело говорить эти слова не тому человеку, которому они предназначены.

— Спасибо за твою честность, — произносит Тор, не глядя на Стива. — И за всё остальное. Если ты не возражаешь, я хотел бы побыть один.

— Да, конечно, — отвечает Стив, и он, кажется, так же как и Ракета, рад покинуть свой пост и выйти из комнаты.

Он подходит к кровати и протягивает руку. Тор пожимает её. Они замирают на некоторое время, проверяя друг друга на прочность и находя утешение во взаимной стойкости. Им больше не о чем говорить.

Когда за Стивом закрывается дверь, Тор откидывается на подушки, как никогда радуясь наступившей тишине. У него болит всё тело. Но эта боль лишь в голове. Он понимает, что из-за долгого сна и укола вряд ли в скором времени сможет уснуть. Он пообещал больше не уходить в себя. Но никто из друзей не может запретить ему желать той передышки и удовольствия увидеть Локи, которые он получит, стоит лишь закрыть глаза.

Дверь тихо скрипит, нарушив тишину. Этот звук злит Тора, он уже достаточно сказал на сегодня. Но, повернувшись к двери, Тор видит не вернувшегося Стива, а прислонившегося к косяку Ракету.

— Я же просил, чтобы меня не беспокоили, — хмурится Тор. Хотя в компании этого существа ему удивительно спокойно. Ему нравится дерзкий нрав енота, его сообразительность и способность быстро находить выход из любой ситуации. Мало кто способен говорить прямо то, что думает, и требовать такого же отношения к себе.

— Не заводись, я всего на минуту, — Ракета запрыгивает на кровать к ногам Тора. — Я принес тебе подарок.

В его лапах ничего нет, и Тор удивлённо поднимает бровь.

— Я ещё не решил, отдавать тебе его или нет, — говорит Ракета. — Твоя команда — это нечто. Я никогда не встречал столько наседок. Только и делали, что кудахтали о том, что ты можешь не проснуться. Если бы они узнали, зачем я здесь, крику было бы… Но я видел, на что ты способен, пацан. Я видел, что ты можешь вынести.

Тор даже находит силы удивиться. Он уже не помнит, когда его последний раз называли «пацан».

— Моя жизнь не была в опасности, — соглашается он.

— Ну да, — отвечает Ракета, кивая головой. — А что насчёт твоего рассудка? Это уже вопрос сложный. Тебе нужно отправить свой разум в более интересное место.

Тор пытается прочитать выражение пушистой морды и понять, о чём идёт речь.

— И ты предлагаешь?..

— Наркотик, — без колебаний отвечает Ракета. Он снимает с пояса мешочек и достаёт из него тёмную сферу. Когда на неё попадает свет, то кажется, что цвета преломляются и плавают в жидкой глубине. — Есть одна планетка, только не спрашивай, где именно, всё равно не скажу. Считается священным местом. Люди отправляются туда, когда чувствуют себя потерянными, когда ищут ответы. Хранители этой планеты делают наркотик из растущего там цветка. Вот эту малышку. Больше ты его нигде не найдёшь.

Тор делает вид, что его заинтриговал неожиданный рассказ.

— И для чего он нужен?

— Он поможет тебе отправиться туда, куда тебе необходимо попасть, — говорит Ракета. — Там, конечно, всякие страшилки водятся. Но я подумал, что в твоём случае это именно то, что доктор прописал. И под доктором я подразумеваю себя, а не твоего четырёхглазого друга с проблемами самоконтроля. Я подумал, что лучше ты один раз поймаешь настоящий приход, чем опять впадёшь в кому.

Тор пожимает плечами, словно оба варианта его вполне устраивают.

— Дело ещё в том, что это средство можно использовать только один раз. Так что даже не пытайся у меня узнать, где достать ещё. И тебе не нужно будет скакать по всей вселенной верхом на Биврёсте и зажигать воздушные фонарики только потому, что у тебя достаточно странные отношения с братом. Не подумай, что я осуждаю.

Тор понимает сказанное с переменным успехом, но, кажется, общий смысл ему ясен.

— И ты хочешь мне предложить этот дурман, чтобы я отвлёкся от горя? — предполагает он.

Ракета раздражённо выдыхает.

— Нет, нет, ты меня не слышишь. Это средство не для отвлечения. Это не те весёлые таблеточки. Испытавшие это средство называют произошедшее путешествием. Большим путешествием. И поверь, они не затыкаются, — нетерпеливо говорит Ракета. — Знаешь, что-то вроде квеста. Тебе ведь это нравится, правда? В конце этого они получают ответ на вопрос, из-за которого они, собственно, и решились попробовать.

— Это кажется маловероятным, — говорит Тор, хотя он и пытается сделать вид, что благодарен за предложенный вариант. Это всё очень трогательно, но он не понимает, как это зелье ему поможет, ведь…

— Локи мертв, — говорит Тор, заставляя себя произнести эти слова вслух.

— Это я уже слышал пару-тройку раз, — говорит Ракета. Приняв решение, он подаётся вперёд и вкладывает сферу в руку Тора. Она ужасно холодная. — Но ведь это не совсем так. Только не здесь, — его маленькие пальцы с удивительной силой давят на висок Тора. — Так что проглоти её, если захочешь. И узнай, приведёт ли она тебя туда, куда будет нужно.

Ракета спрыгивает с кровати прежде, чем Тору удаётся вернуть наркотик. Тот смотрит на сферу, которая переливается в ладони всеми оттенками темноты, как небольшая вселенная. Несмотря на весь скептицизм, его одолевает любопытство.

— Куда совершил путешествие ты, когда получил её?

— Никуда, — отвечает Ракета, облизывая лапу и потирая ей ухо. — Я хранил её на черный день.

— Тогда я не могу…

— Ой, успокойся, ради какого-то бога, который, вероятно, окажется твоим троюродным братом, — говорит Ракета. — Если припечёт, я смогу достать ещё. Это мне уж точно не составит труда. Дело в том, что у меня нет таких проблем, как у тебя. Подумай об этом, это всё, что я хочу сказать.

Хлопает дверь, и Тор снова остаётся один в пустой белой комнате.

Он внимательно рассматривает маленькую галактику, лежащую в руке. Ни разу в жизни он не пренебрегал возможностью принять вызов и получить новый опыт. В схватке с собственной сестрой, самой смертью, он смог найти выход.

_Вернуться_.

Пройдет ещё много времени, пока он снова сможет заснуть, пока у него появится шанс закрыть глаза. Поэтому…

Сфера соскальзывает вниз по горлу. Она холодная и тяжёлая, как мраморный шарик. И…

… ничего не происходит.

… ничего не происходит. Он должен был догадаться, что его организм очень…

… очень…

Он снова мальчик, стоит в зелёной роще Асгарда. Высоко над головой светит солнце. Погода прекрасная, на ветвях птицы поют свои песни. Тор помнит этот день. Лучший день в его жизни.

Он бежал за Локи через лес. Они оба смеялись. Локи использовал зарождающуюся магию, чтобы погоня длилась как можно дольше. Но, в конце концов, Тор догоняет брата, прижимает его к высокому дереву и в первый раз целует. Это оказывается гораздо приятнее, чем можно было себе представить.

Локи смеётся, примкнув губами, и замирает. Его закрытые глаза распахиваются.

— Тор, мы не должны, — говорит он, словно вспоминая чужие слова.

— Почему? — спрашивает Тор. Локи всегда знает ответы на все вопросы. Но сегодня не тот случай.

— Я забыл, почему, — отвечает он.

— Я люблю тебя больше всех на свете, — говорит Тор. — В сказках говорится, что в таком случае я должен поцеловать того, кого люблю.

— Тогда всё в порядке, брат, — говорит Локи, и Тор видит то, чего не видел раньше: полное обожание и доверие в глазах и что-то вроде глубокого облегчения. — Я тоже люблю тебя больше всех на свете. Возможно, тебе стоит попробовать ещё раз.

Они старше на годы, на десятилетия. Тор находится во дворце в Асгарде. Он на пике своей силы. Он чувствует запах дыма от факелов, слышит музыку бардов. Если он пойдёт в противоположном направлении, то увидит своих родителей в Большом зале, увидит их гордыми, сверкающими и живыми. Но он выходит из зала той ночью. Лучший день в его жизни.

Тор покидает пиршество следом за Локи, не в силах обратить свой взор на что-либо, кроме брата в новой зелёной тунике, которая подчёркивает каждый изгиб его тела. Он совершенно уверен, что Локи специально надел тунику, чтобы помучить его.

Осмелевший от вина, он ловит Локи в коридоре и рискует поцеловать его только под прикрытием теней. Локи смеётся в поцелуй, укоризненно смотрит и утягивает Тора в свои покои, крепко держа за руки.

Они оба знают, какой будет эта ночь, но когда Тор целует каждый сантиметр тела, которое было спрятано под туникой, Локи замирает.

— Тор, мы не можем, — говорит он, но нетерпеливые пальцы в волосах Тора опровергают слова.

— Почему? — спрашивает Тор. Он целует Локи в шею так, словно это самое прекрасное, что он когда-либо видел. И это правда.

— Я уже забыл, — говорит Локи.

И когда Тор, наконец, оказывается внутри, когда они становятся единым целым, он смотрит в распахнутые глаза Локи, на его открытый рот, и видит то, чего не видел раньше: всепоглощающую одержимость, ревность и тоску, влюблённость и муку. В глазах Локи всё это видно так же хорошо, как яркий солнечный свет. Но Тор не замечал, ослеплённый собственным высокомерием и увлечённый завоеванием.

В ту ночь Локи заговаривает первым, стоит Тору начать двигаться в его теле.

— Я… я всегда буду любить тебя больше всех на свете.

— Почему? — спрашивает Тор, прижимаясь губами к шее Локи. В первый раз он спросил, чтобы поддразнить брата, но на этот раз ему любопытно.

— Полагаю, я не способен рассуждать здраво, когда дело касается тебя, — отвечает Локи, задыхаясь от толчков. — Мои решения никуда не годятся. Налицо врождённая склонность к саморазрушению.

Локи пытался тогда сказать ему, предупредить, кем он может стать, но Тор только усмехнулся, поцеловал его и ускорился, пока они не кончили вместе. Локи пытался, но Тор ничего не хотел слышать.

Годы снова летят вперёд. Ветер воет на невероятно высокой башне в чужом городе. Солнце скрывается за облаками. Худший день в жизни Тора.

Если бы глаза Локи казались чужими, Тор бы нашёл в себе силы это пережить. Но всё иначе. Это глаза Локи — зелёные и любимые. Но полные ненависти и отчаяния.

Он впервые заметил в них ненависть в Нью-Йорке, но теперь видит то, чего не видел раньше: до сих пор он не подозревал, как выглядит полное отчаяние в этих глазах.

«_Я люблю тебя больше всех на свете_», — думает Тор, и Локи вонзает нож ему в живот.

Локи — пленник в магической тюрьме. Одна его нога кровоточит, глаза полны боли. Он не видел солнца так давно, что его кожа стала полупрозрачной. Их мать уже мертва. Худший день в жизни Тора.

Он освобождает Локи, и тот возвращается к нему. В момент, когда ярость застилает сознание Тора, он берёт брата, прижимая его к стене в тишине подземелья. Это грубо, безумно и возбуждающе. Всё, что Тор старался в себе подавить. Он наказывает и вознаграждает их обоих.

Локи смеётся в поцелуй, на самой границе безумия. Но слёзы текут по его щекам, в них смешивается горе и облегчение. Тор наклоняет голову, чтобы попробовать их на вкус.

— Чёрт тебя дери, я всё ещё люблю тебя больше всех на свете, — шепчет Тор в ухо Локи, прижимая его к асгардскому камню. — _Будь ты проклят_. Почему этого недостаточно?

— Я забыл, почему, — говорит ему Локи, и Тор видит то, чего не видел раньше: Локи говорит правду.

Проходят годы. Локи протягивает руку и ловит хрустальную пробку. Асгард лежит в руинах, но надежда ещё есть. Локи снова рядом с ним. Он здесь, он здесь, он здесь. Лучший день в жизни Тора.

Когда Тор пересекает каюту, чтобы обнять Локи, тот смеётся; они жадно целуются, прежде чем упасть в кровать. Впервые в привычный сюжет вплетаются изменения, записанные на полях.

— Можно подумать, что ты влюблён в меня, — томно говорит Локи, когда Тор расстёгивает крючки на его костюме.

— Так и есть, — говорит Тор.

— Почему?

— Я никогда не забуду, почему, — отвечает Тор.

И когда Локи находится внутри него, когда Тор позволяет и хочет удержать его навсегда, он смотрит вверх и видит то, чего он не видел раньше: борьба ушла из глаз Локи, как и гнев, жестокость, тоска и неопределённость. Остался только пронзительно-зелёный цвет туники, сотканной для празднования солнцестояния.

Локи губами начинает движение вверх по шее, и Тор чувствует, как они шевелятся, касаясь его. Тогда он не понял, но сейчас ясно осознаёт, что Локи шепчет, прижимаясь губами к его коже…

Тор слышит, как он вслух произносит слова Локи. Как он мог не услышать то, чего так долго ждал?

— _Тор, ты должен знать, что в конце концов…_

— Да, — произносит Локи. — Я тогда сказал, что люблю тебя больше всех на свете.

Локи встречает Тора на пустой равнине, которая, кажется, бесконечно тянется во всех направлениях. Вокруг нет ничего, кроме них двоих и огромного солнца, пылающего над их головами. Локи одет в идеально выглаженный чёрный костюм. Он фыркает.

— Сентиментальные идиоты.

— Локи? — Тора протащило через прошедшие полторы тысячи лет, как через мелкое сито. Он разглядывает брата. — Я не думал, что лекарство енота на меня подействует. Я не могу поверить своим глазам.

Локи состоит из света и теней, но выглядит плотным. Когда Тор протягивает руку, щека брата тёплая и мягкая. Тор сокращает пространство между ними, обнимая Локи, и целует его, целует так, словно хочет заново распробовать эти смеющиеся губы.

— Сделай правильный выбор, — говорит Локи, немного отступая. — У тебя есть только один шанс получить исключительную галлюцинацию, вызванную наркотиком. Если ты хочешь трахаться, мы можем трахаться, но если у тебя есть что сказать мне, то давай начнём с этого. Время уходит.

Тор с трудом отстраняется. Но он не может найти в себе силы выпустить брата из рук.

— Ты стал духом?

— Мой дорогой Тор, — произносит Локи, не выпуская его лицо из ладоней и глядя на него с восторгом. — Твоя недогадливость как всегда очаровательна, — он качает головой. — Боюсь, что нет, братец. Это всё в твоём воображении.

— Тогда как… — Тор с трудом сглатывает густую слюну. Всё это кажется таким реальным, а также далёким, как будто они окутаны невидимым туманом. Тем не менее, Локи чувствуется по-настоящему плотным и живым. Даже во снах он не ощущал ничего подобного. Больше всего Тор скучал по ярким глазам брата. — Я снова прожил всю нашу жизнь. Я увидел столько всего. Как я мог не замечать этого раньше?

— Ты и тогда это видел. Просто не понимал, куда нужно смотреть, — отвечает Локи. Он говорит уверенно и пожимает плечами. — А ты больше не такой придурок. Не пойми меня неправильно, ты всё ещё придурок. Но немного меньше.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Тор, не находя других слов.

— Да, я знаю, — отвечает Локи. — Это не самый большой секрет, не так ли? — он замолкает, задумывается, словно ему не хотелось, чтобы слова звучали обвиняюще. — Я никогда не сомневался в искренности твоей любви, Тор. Тебе следует это знать.

— Как ты можешь это знать, если это всё у меня в голове?

Локи раздражённо закатывает глаза. Это выражение лица так давно знакомо.

— Я именно то, что ты обо мне знаешь, — объясняет он. — И никто не знал меня лучше, чем ты. И я ничего не могу поделать с тем, что даже в твоих воспоминаниях я всё ещё умнее тебя. Ты всегда был слишком честен сам с собой.

Тор улыбается и прижимает Локи к груди. Волшебное мгновение он наслаждается теплом брата в своих руках.

Затем Локи отступает почти на расстояние вытянутой руки.

— Давай поговорим начистоту?

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спрашивает Тор.

— Ты любишь меня больше всех на свете. Такие проявления чувств может оценить любой, даже я, — говорит Локи. — Но давай лучше поговорим, о чём ты пытаешься забыть, вспоминая былые деньки. Ты ненавидишь меня.

— Нет, — отвечает Тор.

— Ты не можешь ранить мои чувства, Тор, — произносит Локи. — Я плод твоего воображения, а ты кошмарный лжец, — Локи стряхивает невидимую пылинку с безупречной манжеты. — Асгард пал из-за меня.

— Нет, — отвечает Тор. — Хела…

— Вырвалась на свободу из-за того, что я сделал с нашим отцом, — спокойно заканчивает Локи.

— Мы не могли остановить Рагнарёк, — говорит Тор. — Он был предначертан.

— Хм… — говорит Локи. — Если это тебя успокаивает… Ну, тогда давай перейдём к главному вопросу. Танос уничтожил то, что осталось от нашего народа, потому что я был эгоистичен и жаден. Ты думал, что я наконец-то изменился к лучшему, но это был просто ещё один трюк.

— Нет, — отвечает Тор.

Локи смотрит на него.

— Это ты так думал обо мне, братишка.

— Иногда мне сложно удержаться от недобрых мыслей, — говорит Тор. — У меня было слишком много времени на то, чтобы думать, злиться, скорбеть. Но я понял, что это неправда. Мы бы потеряли половину Асгарда независимо от того, взял бы Танос камень из руин нашего дома или получил его из твоих рук. Его план всё равно должен был осуществиться.

Тор не может выносить расстояние между ними, поэтому снова притягивает Локи к себе.

— Меня не волнует, что было раньше. То, что ты сделал в конце, не было ложью. Ты умер как брат, которого я любил, как тот, кого я люблю, несмотря ни на что.

— Знаешь, тебе лучше не использовать настоящее время, — говорит Локи почти нежно. Он смотрит тем самым нежным и мягким взглядом, который Тор и не надеялся увидеть.

— Я не хочу говорить об этом, — произносит Тор.

— Тебе легче смириться с предательствами и массовой бойней, чем с простой истиной.

— Ты и раньше бросал вызов смерти, — отвечает Тор. — Разве не похоже на то, что ты меня снова провел?

— Тор, — говорит Локи. — На этот раз я не вернусь.

— Пожалуйста, — шепчет Тор. — Пожалуйста, не говори…

— Ты сам знаешь, что это правда, — отвечает Локи. Он словно успокаивает Тора, проводя рукой по волосам, спускаясь к шее. Тор чувствует ласку всем телом. — Тебе станет легче, если ты прекратишь беспокоиться и сомневаться. И, кроме того… — Локи склоняется к самому уху Тора. — Я не говорил тебе, что мы больше не сможем увидеться.

— Что? — он хочет посмотреть брату в глаза, но Локи прикусывает мочку уха и проводит по ней языком так, что Тора пронзает дрожь возбуждения. Конечно, этот Локи создан воображением Тора. Он прикасается именно так, как больше всего нравится и хочется.

Когда Локи отрывается от него, то встряхивает головой в той манере, которая могла отвлечь Тора даже на поле битвы, и тихо произносит:

— Миры полны загадок. Кто знает, что ты сможешь найти? Существуют заклинания и места, в которых завеса между жизнью и смертью приоткрывается; существуют провалы во времени и миры, где время течет в обратном направлении; существуют странные объекты такой силы, по сравнению с которыми та перчатка — просто уродливая безделушка. Я думаю, мы обязательно встретимся, как ты считаешь? Кажется, шансы у нас есть.

Это такая внезапная и пронзительная надежда, что Тор чувствует, как сила вливается в его тело, давая возможность преодолеть все возможные испытания. Но мерцающее пламя сразу же гаснет, заставляя опустить плечи под тяжестью осознания:

— Ты говоришь мне то, что я хочу услышать. Это всё нереально.

— Я не слишком часто говорил тебе то, что ты хотел услышать, — отвечает Локи, надменно задирая голову. — А вот то, что тебе нужно услышать — это уже совсем другое дело. Не нужно мне грубить только потому, что та часть меня, которая у тебя в голове, немного более предусмотрительная.

— Локи, — Тора уже не волнует, кто и что он такое, потому что он чувствует тело брата в своих руках, и никто не сможет убедить его в обратном. — Я прощаю тебе всё, что было в прошлом. Я очень надеюсь, что ты простил меня тоже, — он сжимает руки так, что простому человеку давно бы причинил боль. — Я всегда буду любить тебя больше всех на свете.

— А я тебя, — Локи произносит эти слова, прижавшись губами к щеке Тора. — И это не ложь в утешение. Ты почувствовал, что я сказал это той ночью, когда мы снова были вместе.

— Каким же я был дураком, что не услышал этого тогда.

— Насколько я помню, я старательно тебя отвлекал, — говорит Локи.

— Брат, — начинает Тор, с трудом решаясь произнести эти слова вслух. — Я не могу… я не хочу жить в мире без тебя.

— Ты же как-то жил, — безапелляционно заявляет Локи. Скорее всего Тор только представляет, что глаза Локи блестят от слёз. Конечно, это всё только его воображение. Это всё только у него в голове. — И ты сможешь жить дальше, — продолжает Локи. Его губы сжаты в узкую линию. — И ты должен прекратить оплакивать меня, забывая обо всём остальном. Ты калечишь себя, чтобы провести время среди теней. Что бы я сказал, если бы только узнал о такой глупости с твоей стороны?

— Что никому, кроме тебя, не дано удовольствие ранить меня, — отвечает Тор.

— Именно, — смеётся Локи. Тору нравится этот искренний смех. — Парочка из нас получилась та ещё.

— Да, — отзывается Тор. Ему кажется, что сердце вырвали у него из груди, и Локи держит его в своей ладони.

— Тогда вперёд, — говорит Локи. — Действие наркотика енота не будет длиться вечно. Тор, в самом деле, твой выбор друзей…

— Вперёд?..

— Не скромничай, нам уже давно не по четыре сотни лет, — Локи ослабляет узел своего чёрного галстука и сдёргивает его с шеи. — Ты знаешь, что хочешь меня — в последний раз.

— Никогда не бывало такого, чтобы я не хотел тебя, — отвечает Тор, глядя на бледную кожу шеи Локи, пока тот начинает быстро расстёгивать пуговицы на своей рубашке.

Локи выглядит довольным его ответом. Он продолжает раздеваться плавными, знакомыми движениями, за которыми Тор наблюдал бессчётное число раз, и всё же этот раз не похож ни на какой другой. Ведь они в странном пустынном месте, созданном его перегруженным таинственным наркотиком мозгом.

— Но ведь ты плод моего воображения, — всё-таки решается заметить Тор.

— О, в самом деле, — отзывается Локи. — Как будто с нами не происходило более странных вещей, когда мы этого желали, — он снимает пиджак, затем рубашку, позволяя той медленно соскользнуть с плеч, словно бы поддразнивая Тора, зная, что тот никогда не мог устоять против этого.

И Тор даже не пытается. Он кладёт руки Локи на пояс, почти дрожа от ощущения тепла тела брата под ладонями. Оно кажется таким настоящим.

Локи являет собой превосходное воплощение себя самого. Каждый шрам, что посмел росчерком остаться на теле, на своём месте, та же горделивая и изящная осанка, тот же изгиб шеи, которую Тор целовал столько раз, что и не сосчитать. И он снова делает это, проходясь поцелуями по ключице Локи, горячась всё больше и больше.

— Возможно, этот раз не будет последним, — шепчет Тор.

— Возможно, — Локи чуть отстраняется и касается ладонью его подбородка. — Надеюсь, так и будет, — его широко раскрытые глаза странно печальны. Тор хотел бы, чтобы этой грусти в них не было. — Идём, Тор. Боюсь, у нас не так много времени. Делай всё, что пожелаешь.

И всё же Локи первым двигается навстречу, перечёркивая свои собственные слова. Он шагает вперёд и целует Тора, обвивая руками шею надёжно и крепко. И пока Тор пытается осознать происходящее, Локи уже скользит языком по кромке его зубов. И всё кажется таким настоящим, а Локи — таким живым.

Поцелуй его полон голода, словно он столь же отчаянно жаждет близости, как и Тор; и Тор всегда любил смотреть на него такого — сходящего с ума от страсти. Неудивительно, что этот Локи именно такой. И всё равно приятно и неожиданно. Даже воссозданный подсознанием, Локи остаётся непредсказуемым.

И внезапно — до этого Тор даже не смотрит вниз — он осознаёт, что на нём та же одежда, которую Локи подобрал для поездки в Мидгард для поисков отца. Рука Локи скользит под несколько футболок, другой он поспешно сдирает с Тора куртку, и тот выкручивается, стараясь помочь.

Локи не перестаёт целовать его, и Тор не собирается его прерывать, и они так и стоят в тёмном пространстве, прижимаясь друг к другу так тесно, что ни одна сила во всех мирах не могла бы их разделить.

Наконец Локи отстраняется, совсем немного, всего лишь чтобы прервать поцелуй.

— Если бы у меня осталась моя магия, я бы моментально избавил нас от одежды, — он досадливо хмурит брови. — Эти наряды совершенно непрактичны.

Тор стягивает футболки через голову и откидывает их в сторону. Тесные мидгардские джинсы отправляются следом.

— Любопытно, что мы одеты именно так, — замечает он. — Мы носили это лишь однажды.

— Но это был последний день перед тем, как всё безвозвратно изменилось, — отвечает Локи и на мгновение отводит глаза, а потом снова смотрит на Тора, скользя одобрительным взглядом по его телу. Тору хотелось бы представить, что взгляд Локи становится голодным — и он представляет это. А затем на губах Локи появляется такая знакомая лукавая улыбка, предвестница грядущей шалости. — А может, тебе просто так сильно нравилась та одежда?

— О, да, нравилась, — соглашается Тор. — И нравится до сих пор, хотя всё же я предпочту увидеть тебя без неё, — они перебрасываются словами так легко и непринуждённо, и временами сложно помнить, что всё происходит не на самом деле и скоро закончится. Руки Локи опускаются на ремень, но Тор опережает его: — Позволь мне, — просит он, и Локи кивает.

Тор расстёгивает пряжку и вытягивает ремень хорошо выделанной кожи из петель. Если бы это происходило по-настоящему — и если бы у них было время, — он бы придумал много, очень много способов применения этому ремню. Но время не ждёт, и Тор откладывает ремень, ограничиваясь многозначительным взглядом, брошенным на Локи. Тот снова кивает. Он смотрит на Тора широко раскрытыми глазами, пожирает тем же взглядом, что и когда-то в далёкой юности.

Приходит воспоминание, воспоминания: Локи, опустившийся на колени и руки, сотни раз, сотни тысяч раз, изгибающийся, всхлипывающий, умоляющий связать ещё крепче и ещё сильнее хлестнуть — и он, Тор, вершащий правосудие над его телом за все совершённые преступления. Делающий его вновь чистым.

— Как досадно, что у нас нет времени, — голос Локи мягок. — Ведь ты так и не наказал меня за то, что я присвоил Тессеракт.

— Это уже неважно, — Тор поднимает голову, и его взгляд больше не устремлён на ремень и не затерян в прошлом. — Я не сожалею. И в таком месте я бы не причинил тебе боль.

— А что бы ты сделал тогда?

Тор подобно молящемуся опускается на колени. И понимает, что именно так себя и чувствует. Он поднимает обе руки и под внимательным взглядом Локи разрывает тонкую ткань его брюк, наконец оставляя брата обнажённым.

— Однако, — отзывается Локи. — Между прочим, других у меня нет. Ты оставишь меня в своей памяти абсолютно голым.

— Очень надеюсь на это, — отвечает Тор, и Локи смеётся. — Тебе всегда нравилось, когда я так делал.

— Все мы лжём сами себе, лишь бы оправдаться, — Локи цокает языком, но улыбается. — А ты помнишь, сколько раз мне приходилось выкручиваться, чтобы объяснить матери, зачем мне так часто необходима новая одежда? Я… ах…

Тор берёт в рот почти весь его член одним плавным движением, непростая задача и навык, приобретённый благодаря сотням лет обучения и практики. Ощущение тяжести, крепнущей на языке, несравнимо ни с чем, и Тору кажется, что проходит ещё сотня лет, пока он просто наслаждается тем, как Локи заполняет его до самого горла.

Для Тора эта близость больше, чем любая другая: ни в прошлом, ни в настоящем, ни в будущем он никогда не опустится на колени ни перед кем другим. Но Локи такой же полноправный царь, как и он сам, и рос и воспитывался рядом с Тором как равный ему. И Тор давно понял: во многом Локи превосходит его.

Они не сразу пришли к этому — гордость была силой Тора и его же величайшей слабостью, — но сейчас он делает именно то, что хочет, чтобы ещё раз почувствовать, каково это: дарить себя без остатка.

Он заглатывает член Локи не до конца, оставляя место для продолжения, которое любит особенно сильно. И если этот Локи знает всё то, о чём думает Тор, тогда он обязательно догадается. И да, в следующий момент Локи вцепляется руками в его волосы, подаётся бёдрами вперёд и входит до конца, жёстко, непреклонно, неумолимо.

Тор на мгновение закрывает глаза, чтобы прочувствовать отклик по всему телу, почувствовать, как тот проходит через самое сердце. А потом открывает глаза и молча смотрит на брата, чтобы Локи понял, что ему нужно прямо сейчас.

Локи ловит его взгляд и, не отводя глаз, отстраняется — лишь для того, чтобы настойчиво толкнуться снова, и хватка на затылке достаточно крепка, чтобы Тор не мог отодвинуться, даже задыхаясь. Он толкается жёстче, снова и снова, и Тор в самом деле начинает давиться, и кашляет, надевшись ртом на член Локи, до тех пор, пока по щекам не начинают бежать слёзы, и последняя побеждённая дрожь заставляет его горло раскрыться и уступить.

И теперь Локи может трахать его рот, не встречая сопротивления — и он так и поступает, загоняя свой член в растянутые губы, и Тор выбивает из него стон, когда языком помогает себе, раздразнивая ещё больше.

Локи задаёт безжалостный темп. Тор и сам предпочитает скорость, и хотя хватка Локи не так сильна, как бывала прежде, когда волосы Тора были длиннее, однако держит он крепко, до синяков. Здесь нет никакой нужды быть осторожными, и Локи не осторожничает, исступлённо пользуя рот Тора своим перевозбуждённым членом.

То, что происходит, воистину прекрасно. Прекрасно, и ни разу они не отводят глаз, замкнувшись друг на друге. Тор поглотил бы Локи без остатка, если бы только мог.

— Знаешь, — хрипло говорит Локи, — во всей вселенной это моё самое любимое зрелище.

Как же долго Тор ждал этого признания. Локи может быть очень скуп на похвалу, может считать это слабостью, которая непременно больно ударит по нему в ответ. Он больше скор на колкости и насмешливые замечания, оставляя за Тором право быть искренним. Только теперь, полагает Тор, терять уже нечего и нет причины таиться, да и ведь с ним сейчас такой Локи, каким Тор хотел бы его видеть. Такой, который бы…

— Я так долго ревновал из-за твоей красоты, — говорит Локи, опуская руку Тору на щёку, чтобы чувствовать, как член скользит под ней. — И лишь намного позже я осознал, как это было глупо. Ведь — ах, брат, — это… это всё принадлежит мне, верно? И лишь дураки ревнуют то, что и так им принадлежит.

Тор не может ответить, но кивает, склоняя голову ниже и принимая член Локи ещё глубже, сильнее возбуждаясь от собственнических интонаций в голосе Локи. Сколь долгие годы он затаённо желал, чтобы Локи вслух признал, что Тор принадлежит лишь ему — с тех пор, как уверенность Тора в том, что они принадлежат друг другу, разлетелась вдребезги, когда Локи покинул его. Когда покидал его снова и снова.

— Мой милый Тор, — большим пальцем Локи очерчивает скулу под глазом Тора, тем самым, что он потерял. — Я должен был много раз говорить тебе это.

Слова проливаются подобно бальзаму, пусть даже Тор, получается, говорит их сам себе, но ведь кажется, что они срываются с губ Локи. И на лице у того сейчас лишь любовь и восхищение, и глаза ничего не скрывают, они зелены подобно тунике, сотканной когда-то на день солнцестояния.

— Полагаю, нам следует поспешить, — шепчет Локи. — Как бы сильно я ни желал смотреть на тебя вот так, до тех пор, пока мох не взрастёт вокруг твоих колен… — он сильнее вцепляется в волосы Тора, и ритм толчков отдаётся по горлу до тех пор, пока ему не начинает казаться, что он слышит музыку где-то вдали, и после этого Локи, вскрикнув, изливается ему в рот.

Он сладок на вкус, так сладок. Как это может быть? И как это может быть не так? Тор принимает всё до последней капли и медленно сглатывает, неотрывно глядя Локи в глаза. Член всё ещё растягивает его губы — и разум, и тело, и душу переворачивает в исступлённой мольбе. Локи. Локи…

Локи наконец отстраняется, но Тор не даёт ему отодвинуться слишком далеко; он ловит брата за запястье и тянет вниз, устраивая у себя на коленях. Затем утыкается лбом Локи в грудь, и дыхание трудными судорожными вздохами вырывается из груди, хотя усталости он не ощущает. То не усталость плоти — дело в его мыслях, столь сильно вымотавших его. И всё, что он может сейчас, это притиснуть Локи к себе и замереть так.

— Тор?

Но сейчас он не может дышать. Не может говорить. И думать тоже не может. Отстранённо он осознаёт, что плачет. Локи гладит его по волосам, пропуская пряди сквозь пальцы.

— Я так сильно тебя люблю, — наконец выговаривает Тор. — Так сильно, Локи. Я люблю тебя больше всех на свете.

— Почему?

Тор против воли улыбается, уткнувшись лицом брату в грудь:

— Я забыл.

— Тогда я напомню тебе, — говорит Локи, ложась на спину и притягивая к себе. Впервые Тор понимает, что земля под руками и коленями твёрдая, но немного поддаётся под нажимом пальцев; грубая там, где ранее казалась ему гладкой и бесцветной. Теперь, глядя за плечо Локи, Тор видит, что на самом деле она глубокого охряного оттенка.

— Смотри только на меня, — просит Локи, и взгляд Тора возвращается обратно, — наше время уходит.

— Мне было бы мало и миллиона лет, прожитых рядом с тобой, — отзывается Тор.

— Как удачно, что тебе не придётся проверять столь глупое замечание на собственном опыте, — Локи чуть заметно улыбается, знакомо закатывая глаза. — И тем не менее, приятно, что ты так думаешь.

— Но это правда, — возражает Тор, скользя рукой по телу Локи в восторженном стремлении познать его, словно в их самый первый раз, и он не может поверить, что ему разрешено прикасаться к чему-то столь прекрасному. — Для меня это — правда уже очень давно.

Локи молча смотрит на него, вглядывается в лицо, словно должен запомнить его, чтобы пройти какой-то очень сложный тест или же позже по памяти нарисовать его портрет. И только руки его не лежат без дела: пальцами одной он прослеживает мускулы на руке брата, другой рукой он восхитительно умелым движением обхватывает член Тора.

Локи начинает уверенно двигать рукой, и Тор стонет от ощущений, которые, как ему казалось, уже никогда больше не сможет получить. Локи лучше всех знает, как прикасаться к нему, ведь именно он когда-то выяснил это путём проб и ошибок. Они выясняли это вместе.

— Возможно, я должен сказать что-нибудь глубокомысленное о том, что ты должен найти кого-то, кого будешь любить теперь, когда меня не стало, — замечает Локи. — Но ведь ты не хочешь, чтобы я это говорил, верно, Тор? Нет, тебе нравится, когда я эгоистичен в этом вопросе. Настолько, что одна только мысль об этом сводит меня с ума — что я не намерен быть щедрым. Что я хочу, чтобы ты принадлежал только лишь мне, и не выношу даже намёка на то, что другой может занять моё место. Нет, ты бы предпочёл услышать, что ты был создан только для меня.

У Тора было множество любовников, пусть даже сейчас он не может вспомнить их лиц. И знает, что в будущем их тоже будет немало.

Но снова полюбить? Нет, этого чувства в нём никто пробудить уже не сможет, ведь навеки оно принадлежит этим чертам лица, этому разуму, этому телу. Этой душе.

— Да, — соглашается Тор, выделяя ответ мягким поцелуем в губы. — Я понял это, когда впервые овладел тобой, и мы вместе достигли пика. Как будто мы две половинки одного целого.

— Ха, — отзывается Локи, его глаза загораются: — Я понял это гораздо раньше, — он облизывает ладонь и пальцы, подготавливая себя напоказ, как всегда нравилось Тору, а затем направляет его член себе между ног. Он принимается настойчиво насаживаться, и Тор закусывает губу, готовясь ощутить это ещё один раз. Он чувствует, как глаза распахиваются всё сильнее. Осознаёт, что дрожит.

— Что ж, — хрипит он, наконец совладав с голосом, — ты всегда был умнее меня, — и всё же он сдерживает себя. — Можно мне?..

— Здесь мне невозможно навредить, — и Локи ногами обнимает Тора за талию, побуждая проникнуть глубже. Тору чудится эхо усмешки на его губах. — Я не отрицаю, что твой огромный член иной раз доставлял мне неудобство, когда ты бывал слишком нетерпелив. Но сейчас это совершенно неважно.

— Огромный?

— Некоторые вещи надо принять как данность, брат, — Локи открыто усмехается, но насмешка исчезает, когда Тор толкается глубоко внутрь него. — Ох. Брат…

— Локи…

Больше они не разговаривают. Тор накрывает рот Локи своим, накрывает его тело своим, стремясь слиться в одно целое.

Это странно: ощущения такие же, как и раньше, когда он так же брал Локи, — и в то же время совершенно другие. Они лежат на необъятной пустоши, и вокруг ничего нет, и Локи под ним ощутимый, живой, только потому что Тор очень хочет его таким видеть.

Он чувствует каждый дюйм их тел, соприкасающихся вместе. Чувствует руки Локи, в восхищении скользящие по его спине, зарывающиеся в волосы. Чувствует невероятную тесноту, когда Локи сжимается на его члене. Но часть сознания Тора твердит ему всё громче и громче, что он на самом деле очень далеко отсюда, что это место не для него, и что ему вскоре нужно будет уйти — или не уходить уже никогда. Он пытается заставить себя мыслить ясно, но в голове словно сгущается туман. И Тор оставляет эти попытки, и толкается под другим углом, а Локи движется ему навстречу; его черты лица искажены удовольствием — так знакомо, так прекрасно, и как же он горевал и скучал, лишённый этого.

Локи отзывается на ласки так же, как и раньше — и очень поспешно, с невыразимой нежностью на лице, кажется, отзеркаленной с лица самого Тора. Жажда становится всё сильнее, и вместе с ней всё ярче накатывает восторг столь безграничный, что каждый толчок музыкой разливается во всём теле, словно молитва, рождённая их единением.

Прежде Тор ставил своё удовольствие выше прочих. О, он любил смотреть, как Локи из-за него разваливался на части, любил заставить его потерять свой безупречный самоконтроль, любил смотреть, как Локи умоляет и задыхается под ним. Но целью Тора всегда оставалось собственное удовлетворение, особенно в дни юности, и неудивительно, что Локи тогда смотрел на него столь противоречиво, в равной мере обожая и отталкивая.

Теперь Тор знает: годы изменили его к лучшему, и в какой-то момент удовольствие Локи стало для него первостепенной задачей. И сейчас это единственное, чего он хочет добиться. Чего стоит его собственная мимолётная разрядка, когда, возможно, сейчас его последний шанс увидеть, как лицо Локи меняется от той любви, которую дарит ему Тор?

От этих мыслей ком застревает в горле, и Тор замедляет бешеную гонку своих толчков, с трудом находя силы оторваться от губ Локи — хотя так жаль прерванного поцелуя, — и, склонившись, легонько касается губами, извиняясь за внезапную паузу.

Локи, любопытствуя, поднимает одну бровь. Сейчас он так похож на себя, влюблённый, озорной и более снисходительный к нему, чем кто бы то ни было ещё, — и Тор чувствует, как слёзы щиплют глаза.

Но Локи не позволяет им пролиться.

— Хочешь сказать, я настолько хорош в постели, что ты сейчас прослезишься? — губы Локи изгибаются в лукавой усмешке. — Надо же, а я думал, ты давно вышел из того возраста, когда плакал во время нашей близости…

Подколка так неожиданна, что Тор смеётся. Однако ничто не собьёт его с пути, и он заканчивает поцелуй. Он должен понять. Этот Локи мудр; он являет собой собирательный образ всего, что Тор помнит о брате. Возможно, Локи знает то, о чём Тор — по крайней мере осознанно — пока не догадывается.

— Я понял, что даже когда старался быть более внимательным, всё равно никогда не спрашивал, как бы тебе хотелось, — говорит Тор, двигаясь ритмично и очень осторожно, не ускоряясь и не замедляясь. — Мы позволяли сиюминутному настроению овладевать нами и брали друг друга так, как хотелось в ту минуту. Так скажи мне, если можешь… Как ты хочешь, чтобы я двигался сейчас? Что было бы приятнее всего, если это в моих силах?

Локи смаргивает, но отвечает, не задумываясь:

— Честно говоря, у меня нет особых предпочтений. — Он кладёт руку Тору на щёку. — Жёстко или нежно, грубо или бережно — для меня не имеет значения. Каждый раз, когда мы были вместе, я хотел лишь одного: чтобы это никогда не кончалось. Потому что — какая горькая ирония! — я никогда не чувствовал себя собой в большей степени, чем когда ты овладевал мной. Словно без тебя я не мог быть собой — настоящим собой.

Договорив, Локи сжимает губы, словно хотел бы взять свои слова обратно, если бы только мог, но он не может, поэтому переводит взгляд на небо — если бы оно здесь было — и пытается выдавить усмешку.

— Сентиментальность, — он неодобрительно цокает языком. — Похоже, сейчас я говорю тебе то, что ты хочешь услышать.

Тор поворачивает голову и целует запястье Локи. Его мысли несутся подобно водовороту, вихрю, поднимающейся, бьющей вперёд волне, которая смывает на своём пути все слова, что он мог бы произнести. Всё, что он может сделать, это вздёрнуть бёдра Локи чуть выше и погрузиться глубже, а затем просунуть руку между их телами и обхватить член Локи ладонью, проводя по нему в одном ритме с собственными глубокими, решительными толчками.

— Да, так хорошо… — шепчет Локи.

Тор всё ещё не может говорить, иначе перешагнёт за край, и поэтому старается продлить всё настолько, насколько позволят эти время и место. Он целует Локи везде, где может дотянуться, сжимает зубы на его коже, чтобы почувствовать вкус, дрочит ему, доводя до разрядки, и Локи сжимается и резко выдыхает в ответ. Тор слизывает горячее семя с пальцев, принимая это как собственную награду.

И он всё продолжает и продолжает двигаться, проникая в Локи, толкаясь в сгущающемся тумане. Тот окружает их, поднимаясь и смягчая лучи света. Тору интересно, замечает ли это Локи.

— Тор, ты должен, — наконец говорит тот — возможно, спустя миллионы лет. — Ты должен.

И Тор отпускает себя, понимая, что это правда. Он целует Локи, запускает руки в его волосы, загоняет член настолько глубоко, насколько это возможно — и кончает, рассыпаясь на части. Это огромное облегчение, познанный снова исступлённый восторг. Это понимание того, кто он есть на самом деле, пришедшее ещё один раз. Понимание того, что он никогда не будет собой больше, чем здесь и сейчас.

Когда Тор наконец выскальзывает, Локи может видеть, что тот теперь всё понимает. Тор лежит с ним рядом, касаясь Локи повсюду, отмечая изгибы тела в своей памяти, чтобы точно никогда не забыть.

— Расскажи мне, как ты догадался, — просит Локи. — Я рад, что в конце концов ты понял.

— То, что ты о нас говорил, — отвечает ему Тор. — Я не думал ни о чём таком, пока ты это не сказал. Я не подозревал, что ты ощущал всё именно так, и до настоящего момента я и сам этого не понимал. — Он обхватывает Локи за шею и притягивает ближе. Рука дрожит. Ни за что на свете он не отпустит брата, хотя туман сгущается, становясь густым и влажным, словно хочет утопить их. — Локи, я не знал. И тебе не нужно было так думать.

— Одна последняя проделка, брат, — Локи подаётся вперёд и целует его; глаза его очень ясные, смотрят остро и решительно. Он отстраняется. — Любимый. Мне очень жаль… Но ты не можешь остаться. Я не позволю. Ты и так пробыл здесь слишком долго.

— Нет…

— До свидания, Тор. Я не могу любить тебя больше всех, ведь ты единственный, кого я люблю. Я буду… — и Локи шепчет Тору в щёку, в ухо, в шею. Он говорит очень быстро, и поток слов настолько стремителен, что Тору приходится приложить все силы, чтобы всё услышать. Губы Локи прижимаются к его коже. Его слова льются всё быстрее и быстрее, несутся подобно приливной волне. Он скользит пальцами сквозь волосы Тора. Он…

…он с удивительной силой тянет Тора за руку через становящуюся всё более неровной пустошь, к обрыву, которого раньше тут не было, которого Тор не замечал прежде.

Тор отчаянно, бешено отбивается, его руки скребут по земле, лишь бы ухватиться хоть за что-нибудь — но ничего не находят. Его пальцы пытаются уцепиться за Локи — но тот ускользает как дым.

— Брат, — умоляет Тор, и Локи толкает его за край.

Он падает. Падает целую вечность. Падает сквозь время, сквозь память, он видит рождение звёзд и их будущую смерть. Он падает и обеими руками тянется наверх, к тому, что потерял.

Он падает, падает, падает…

— Локи! — имя громко звенит в ушах, приводя Тора в сознание. Собственный голос, хрипло его выкрикивающий, звучит сломлено. Тор открывает глаза.

Он лежит в маленькой белой комнате с приглушённым светом. Единственная лампа разгоняет сумрак. В ногах кровати, свернувшись клубком, отдыхает Ракета. Приглядевшись, Тор понимает, что тот не спит и наблюдает за ним; его глаза светятся в полумраке.

Не задумываясь, Тор протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться мягкого меха в попытке осознать, что реальность именно здесь. Однако в последний момент решает, что пальцы ему ещё дороги, и убирает руку.

Ракета поднимает голову. Облизывает лапу и приглаживает смятую шерсть, словно никуда не торопится, а затем кивает Тору.

— Добро пожаловать в мир живых, — говорит он. — Тебя довольно долго не было.

— Кролик, — Тор прочищает горло. Слова Ракеты подобно удару выбивают воздух из лёгких, и на секунду ему кажется, что он всё ещё падает. Он вцепляется в простыню, чтобы ухватиться хоть за что-то. — Как долго я…

— Минут десять-пятнадцать, — отвечает Ракета. — Впечатляет. Большинство держится не больше одной-двух минут. И для тех мест, где они были, это довольно много, я должен сказать.

У Тора дрожат руки, хотя он и старается держать их ровно.

— И что, большинство рассказывали, что виделись с умершими?

— Ох, ну да, — отзывается Ракета. — В том и суть, верно? Как я и говорил, люди чувствуют себя подавленными и разбитыми, когда теряют близких, глотают наркотик, и он переносит их туда, куда им нужно. Они могут достойно попрощаться и — не поверишь — им становится легче.

— Думаю, ты упустил кое-какие подробности, — замечает Тор.

Ракета пожимает плечами.

— Я знал, каким твердолобым ты можешь быть. Решил, что немного неопределённости не повредит. Я не был уверен, что ты будешь в настроении возвращаться, если будешь заранее знать, куда тебя занесёт, — он распрямляется, садится и скрещивает лапы на груди. — Кроме того, оно не всегда работает именно так. В принципе не всегда срабатывает.

— Оно сработало, — отзывается Тор. Ужасно болит и кружится голова, а непослушное тело не хочет откликаться на простейшие команды. Сердце колотится так сильно, что, кажется, может побить грудную клетку.

— Ну что ж, это хорошо, — со всем возможным безразличием отвечает Ракета, делая вид, что ему совершенно неинтересно. Когда Тор не отвечает, он нетерпеливо дёргает хвостом. — Там же было хорошо?

— Где именно? — уклончиво уточняет Тор. Он не может подобрать слов, чтобы описать то, что видел. Даже если бы хотел описать.

— Ну, ты знаешь. В загробном мире, — отвечает Ракета. — Чисто профессиональный интерес, понимаешь? Хотел бы знать побольше о таких вещах. Может, я решусь перейти в… — он машет на Тора, подбирая правильные слова. —… в викинги, ну или типа того.

— Локи был не в загробном мире, — отвечает Тор, глядя куда-то за плечо еноту. Он подозревает, что это нервирует, но Ракета не пытается перехватить его взгляд. Словно понимает, что Тор пока не в силах принять окружающую действительность.

— Хм, — осторожно произносит Ракета. — Но ты же, это, видел его, да?

— Я видел его, — отзывается Тор. — Он пытался заставить меня поверить, что он ненастоящий, что этот опыт пережил мой разум, а никак не дух.

— Я бы сказал, технически и то, и то верно. Но это изобретательно. Он быстро сымпровизировал, я впечатлён. Зачем он это сделал?

— Он разделял твою точку зрения, — отзывается Тор. — Думал, что если я пойму, где нахожусь, что рядом со мной и в самом деле он, то я не захочу возвращаться. — Слова прожигают горло, а глазам горячо от слёз. — И он не ошибся. Когда я всё понял, то пытался бороться, чтобы остаться, но было слишком поздно.

Какое-то время они сидят молча, а затем Ракета кивает:

— Вот почему разрешается принять только одну дозу. Больше одного раза такое путешествие уже небезопасно. Похоже, это правило как раз из тех, что не особо понарушаешь. Не то чтобы я в принципе соблюдал правила, но полагаю, что следующий заход просто поджарил бы твои мозги, — он кидает пронзительный взгляд на Тора, словно хочет отвратить его от подобной идеи. — Похоже, он не хотел, чтобы это произошло. Я имею в виду окончательную и бесповоротную поджарку мозгов. Твой брат.

— Нет, — соглашается Тор. — Он бы этого не хотел.

— Правильно поступил, умный сукин сын, — признаёт Ракета.

Тор хмурится, выглядя смертельно оскорблённым:

— Наша мать была королевой и благороднейшей из женщин.

Когда Ракета протестующе открывает рот, Тор смягчается и чуть улыбается ему:

— Видишь, Кролик. Несложно быть одураченным, когда этого совсем не ждёшь.

— Хорошо, хорошо, я понял. У тебя все в семье умнее, чем кажутся, да? Типа, двойное дно?

— Полагаю, можно сказать и так, — соглашается Тор. — Локи был самым умным из нас.

— Думаю, мне бы он понравился, — замечает Ракета, словно стараясь быть добрым, а затем обрывая себя. Он раздувает грудь. — Ну ты знаешь, типа рыбак рыбака видит издалека.

Улыбка Тора никуда не исчезает.

— Да. Думаю, понравился бы. А он бы по достоинству оценил твои методы.

Ракета смягчается от этих слов и вновь расслабляется. Он откидывается назад, и Тор осознаёт, что тот собирается провести всю ночь на страже в ногах его кровати.

— Нет нужды оставаться, мой друг, — говорит он. — Клянусь, я теперь не собираюсь возвращаться к Локи. Дар, вручённый тобой, превосходит любой другой, и я буду всю свою жизнь благодарить тебя за него.

— Ага, хорошо. Я, может, просто спать хочу, вот и всё, — Ракета сворачивается в компактный клубок. — Тут столько всего занятного случилось, — он склоняет голову. — Рад, что смог помочь, парень, но лучше бы ты не сильно распространялся об этом. Не хочу, чтобы другие начали себе что-то придумывать и просить меня об услугах. Я услуг не оказываю.

— Как скажешь, — Тор больше ни с кем не собирается делиться произошедшим. Он лишь рассказал Ракете, и то совсем немного, ведь благодаря его щедрости Тор смог проделать этот путь. Они лежат в тишине, и Тор начинает думать, что его храбрый маленький соратник уже уснул.

— Так ты скажешь мне, где он был, или оставишь меня строить догадки?

Тор долго молчит, прежде чем заговорить. Он не доверяет своему голосу, и действительно, на некоторых словах он дрожит. Но Тор не колеблется. Он знает правильный ответ и уверен в нём так же, как и в том, что брат любит его.

«Я так сильно хотел бы смотреть на тебя вот так, до тех пор, пока мох не взрастёт вокруг твоих колен».

— Локи сейчас на верхней ветви Иггдрасиля, — отвечает Тор. — Это священное древо жизни — и смерти — нашего народа, это мост, ведущий ко всем мирам, к миру живых и загробному миру. Он ждёт меня там, между мирами.

— Дерево, хм, — в голосе Ракеты слышна мягкость, которую Тор ранее никогда у него не слышал. — Так, а почему он не взберётся наверх или вниз не спустится? Там же должно быть довольно одиноко.

— Так и есть, — по щекам Тора катятся слёзы, и он их не прячет. Он будто бы снова ощущает, как губы Локи касаются лица, когда тот шепчет ему поспешные слова, перед тем как скинуть за край ветви.

Тор всё ещё пытается расслышать их. У него потихоньку получается.

— Он боится, что если уйдёт куда-то ещё, если попадёт в земли мёртвых, то я потом не смогу отыскать его. Он думает, что мы почти наверняка будем там разделены. Но граница между тем, что живо, и тем, что мертво, очень зыбка на Иггдрасиле, и если он останется там, где сейчас, мы можем даже найти способ увидеться, подобно тому, что ты показал мне. И до тех пор, пока моя жизнь не подойдёт к концу и я не смогу наконец присоединиться к нему, он будет ждать в ветвях Древа.

Тор слышит слова: «Если ты поторопишься вернуться, я узнаю и не прощу тебя. Ты не должен, Тор. Твой грядущий путь долог и наполнен победами, что ты должен одержать, и я могу лишь надеяться вновь увидеть тебя, когда ты покинешь мир живых. Но когда ты пройдёшь свой путь до конца, то будешь знать, где меня найти. Я не покину это место без тебя».

— Ну, — прерывает молчание Ракета. — Это довольно сентиментально.

Тор вздрагивает, приходя в себя.

— Так и есть, — от произнесённых Ракетой слов перехватывает дыхание. — Локи всегда клялся, что не склонен к сентиментальности, и он действительно часто с неохотой открывал то, что было у него на сердце. Благодаря тебе я теперь твёрдо знаю, что он чувствует ко мне.

— Пожалуй, — иронично отзывается Ракета. — Я бы сказал, то, что он планирует в одиночестве зависнуть на несколько тысяч лет на огромном дереве при небольших шансах разок-другой увидеть тебя, означает, что ты ему явно нравишься, — слегка нервирует то, как енот подмигивает. — Не пойми меня неправильно, лицо у тебя, конечно, симпатичное. Но не настолько.

— Ради него я поступил бы точно так же, — отвечает Тор.

— Уверен, что да, — кивает Ракета. — Похоже, что вы были созданы друг для друга.

— Так и есть, — отзывается Тор.

Были, есть и однажды будем вновь, думает он. Впервые с момента, как Асгард пал, он чувствует такой покой.

Он думает о бесчисленных серых днях, что минули с тех пор, как пришёл Танос. О тяжёлых часах, полных отчаяния, и ночах, проведённых в затворничестве. Страшная непостижимая уверенность в том, что он никогда больше не увидит Локи, преследующая его. Лишь сегодня утром он проснулся в этой ужасной действительности, а теперь это кажется столь далёким, словно происходило с совсем другим человеком. Куда бы Тор не посмотрел, повсюду он видит краски, возвращающиеся в мир.

«Ты должен прекратить оплакивать меня, забывая обо всём остальном. Ты калечишь себя, чтобы провести время среди теней, » — отчитывал его Локи. Тор тогда подумал, что брат имел в виду его сны, что тот знал всё, что знает он. Но оказалось, что Локи ничего этого не знал. Полторы тысячи лет он наблюдал за Тором, и мог предсказать наверняка. Полторы тысячи лет он любил его больше всего на свете.

Локи предполагал, что утрата может сделать с Тором, и как он будет с этим бороться, и в конце концов найдёт себе противника, который сможет его победить. Локи не мог знать, какие формы примет стремление Тора к саморазрушению, понимал лишь, что оно так или иначе будет толкать его к опасности.

Локи ясно дал понять, что этот путь неприемлем.

«Что бы я сказал, если бы только узнал о такой глупости с твоей стороны?»

«Что никому, кроме тебя, не дано удовольствие ранить меня».

Тор смотрит, как мир вокруг вновь наполняется светом, и улыбается. Локи показал ему путь, который не получалось увидеть: дорогу, которая вновь приведёт к нему, если им очень повезёт. Дорогу, которая — когда Тору придёт время уходить — приведёт его туда, где будет ждать Локи.

И теперь, когда у него есть цель — обещание, — Тор может пройти любое расстояние, с лёгкой душой преодолеть любые трудности на своём пути. Танос — ничто перед ним, ничтожная песчинка, мелькнувшая в истории, которую они разделили с братом. И которую им ещё предстоит разделить.

— Чего смешного? — интересуется Ракета. Тор всё ещё улыбается.

— Ничего, — честно отвечает он. — Ничего смешного. У меня просто появилось чувство, будто я знаю, как это — снова быть живым.

— Да уж, совсем не смешно, — говорит Ракета. — Но рад это слышать.

Оба устраиваются, откинувшись назад, и Тор позволяет себе утонуть в подушке. И когда он начинает закрывать глаза, то слышит слова Локи, касающиеся его щеки, словно эхо, только сейчас донёсшееся до него.

— Не сожалей о том, что я здесь. Я ведь ожидал, что меня отправят куда-то в гораздо менее приятное место. Мне был дан выбор лишь потому, что ты любил меня, и я не мог ничего поделать с собой — и любил тебя в ответ, и становился благодаря этому лучше. Ожидание не будет трудным. Я приветствую время, отведённое мне для размышлений, ведь мне для столь многого нужно найти ответ. Возможно, когда ты снова найдёшь меня, я буду почти хорошим. Можешь себе представить? — губы Локи в последнем поцелуе касаются кожи Тора. — Брат, когда я был жив, я любил тебя больше жизни. Теперь же я люблю тебя больше смерти. Я буду ждать тебя.

Тор закрывает глаза. Ему ничего не снится.


End file.
